Muse
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: (I'm horrible at summaries) OC is Dr Fletcher's niece. She's staying with her after something she's running from causes her to lose her voice. She meets Barry and without saying a word she sparks inspiration within him. (Barry/OC/Dennis)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Split fic, no definite pairing yet but it's either Barry or Dennis (I may try to come up with the others we didn't get to see in the movie)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Split, it's characters, etc. I do own my OC and my plot/anything you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **If there are ANY triggers they will be at the top of the chapter they are in but for the most part I'm going to keep this as happy as I can.**

 **Summary: (I'm horrible at summaries) OC is Dr Fletcher's niece. She's staying with her after something she's running from causes her to lose her voice. She meets Barry and without saying a word she sparks inspiration within him.**

* * *

Barry walked down the sidewalk, a little skip in his step as he enjoyed the cool autumn day. As he neared the door to Dr Fletcher's apartment he noticed a young woman struggling with two large bags of groceries at the door. He couldn't help but admire the woman's look. A dark maroon knit hat on her head, that seemed to blend into her similar dark red hair. She wore a large black coat, which hid her red turtle neck sweater top, but he was able to see the bottom of a tan skirt over black leggings that led down to black combat boots. Barry's attention snapped back to her struggle as the woman tried to balance one bag on her knee so she could open the door.

"Oh, let me help you, hun." He said as he caught the bag before it fell. The woman, startled, turned to him and he gave her a smile before opening the door for her. She bowed her head in a silent thank you before stepping inside. "Which floor? I'll carry it for you." The woman hesitated then pointed up with a sheepish smile, not quite making eye-contact with him. "Top floor?" he asked with a chuckle as they started up the stairs and she nodded. "You must know Dr Fletcher then, lovely woman isn't she?" The woman nodded. "My name's Barry." He noticed the woman bite her bottom lip as she hugged the brown paper bag closer to herself. Noticing her discomfort he immediately switched the topic. "I love those boots you have on." He complimented in a friendly tone. She gave him a small smile, meeting his eyes for a brief moment but just enough for him to see little specks of gold in her green eyes.

The two reached the top of the stairs just as Dr Fletcher opened her door. She stepped out towards the two as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh Barry," She greeted with a smile and as she looked to the young woman her smile grew. "I see you're already met my niece." Barry's eyebrow's rose under his beanie.

"Your niece?"

The three went inside Barry helped the woman put the groceries on the counter, as Dr Fletcher started to explain.

"This is my niece Evangeline." She said. Evangeline took off her coat and put it on the coat rack by the door. She returned to the kitchen area and started to put the groceries away. Barry sat down as Dr Fletcher continued. "She's staying with me for a while until she... gets back on her feet."

"She seems to be very well on her feet." Barry said. Evangeline looked over to see him looking her up and down and he quickly explained. "I'm not hitting on you." He held up his hands. "I was talking about those boots again."

"Barry is into fashion." Her aunt explained to her.

"I am more than into fashion, doc." He said with a chuckle.

"Maybe you could bring some of your sketches next time." Dr Fletcher suggested. "Evan is quite the artist herself." Evangeline waved a hand towards the two as she shook her head with a small smile. "Though she likes to sketch people or scenery."

"I don't mean to be rude but-" Barry started.

"She doesn't speak." Dr Fletcher explained with a sad smile. Barry noticed Evangeline lower her head as she finished up putting the groceries away.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Barry said, not knowing what else to say. Evangeline met his eyes again before she looked away. She cleared her throat and Dr Fletcher turned to look at her. Evangeline motioned to a door and Dr Fletcher nodded.

"She'll be in the other room with her music; you don't have to worry about her possibly overhearing our session."

"Doc... if you don't mind me asking... did something happen to her?"

"You know it's not my place to tell things like that Barry."

"I know, I just... you're right. I'm sorry." Barry said with a smile.

After their session, Barry hesitated at the door, he slowly turned on one foot with a finger up in question, to face Dr Fletcher who stood a few feet behind him.

"Yes?" Dr Fletcher asked with an amused smile.

"I was wondering if Evangeline has an email?" he asked. Dr Fletcher chuckled and nodded.

"She does."

"Do you think-?"

"I don't think it would be a very good idea, Barry." Dr Fletcher said. There was something behind her soft smile that made Barry feel sad.

"Right. Well uh, I'll see you next week then."

* * *

It was later that night while Barry was working on a new sketch that his phone lit up and caught his eye. He picked it up and unlocked it to find a new email. His eyebrows rose when he saw who it was from.

 _Evangeline C._

He blinked at the screen for a moment before setting down his pencil and opening the email.

 _Hey Barry. I looked at my aunt's computer for your email. I hope you don't find me weird for that but I heard you ask her if I had an email (I didn't eavesdrop on your session or anything, I went into the kitchen and the song I was listening to wasn't as loud and I overheard)._

 _I just wanted to explain something that I couldn't when we met today. I know my aunt didn't tell you anything so I wanted to tell it to you myself. I can talk but something happened, psychologically, that has taken my voice. I try and nothing comes out. I didn't want you to think I was rude for not saying thank you for helping me. So... Thank you for helping me._

 _I know my aunt deals with DID patients but she is trying to help me as well. Maybe someday I can actually thank you. (Oh and I totally believe what my aunt says about DID patients, I hope more people can take her papers seriously.)_

 _-E_

Barry couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He quickly tapped 'reply' and typed it out.

 _I'm actually really glad you found my email, I really wanted to talk to you. You don't know how happy it makes me to know you believe Dr Fletcher about us. I know this might seem a bit forward but would you like to get coffee sometime?_

 _-B_

He hit send and couldn't help but just stare at the phone and wait until her reply came through.

 _I wouldn't be much for conversation but I'd love to. How about tomorrow? There's a café I've seen nearby if you'd want to go there._

 _Sounds great. I'll come by around nine?_

 _Sounds great. See you then._

Barry put his phone down and immediately picked up his pencil before getting a new blank page.

* * *

 **Short for a first chapter but I wanted to get this out. Let me know what you think ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, just an fyi Barry isn't Dennis being Barry in this. Barry is Barry. We're not going into movie events for a while, if at all.**

 **'-' means Evangeline typed it on her phone and showed someone and "-" is obviously normal talking.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited and/or reviewed. I'm glad people are interested in this and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next day Barry went back to Dr Fletcher's apartment and Evangeline answered the door to let him in. She gave him a smile that he returned while taking off his beanie. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Dr Fletcher as she walked into the room.

"Barry? Is something the matter?" she asked when she saw him.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I just…" he hesitated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "My uh… younger brother wanted me to give this to Evangeline." He held it out to her. "He heard you had a… very beautiful but sad smile..." he said with a look that made Evangeline's cheeks flush. She smiled as she took the folded paper and opened it. In a child's handwriting written in crayon it said 'I hope you feel better soon' with a picture of what appeared to be her with a smile.

"That was nice of him." Dr Fletcher said with a smile. She was under the impression that Evangeline didn't know about any of the other alters so until Barry told her that he'd told Evangeline he would just say the alters were his family members when around her. Evangeline nodded in agreement.

"I was also wondering if Evangeline would like to get a coffee with me?" he looked to Evangeline with a smile as she tried to hide her own smile.

"Oh, well Barry-" Dr Fletcher started, shaking her head, but her niece turned to her. "Well… alright then. If you're sure." Evangeline nodded and quickly grabbed her coat from the coat rack nearby.

"Well, I'll see you later, doc." Barry said as he put his hat back on and smiled at Evangeline.

…

As the two headed down the stairs, Evangeline took out her phone and started typing. Barry looked over as she showed him the screen.

'Younger brother?'

"Ah well, not really." He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "Hedwig is…another alter." Barry explained. Evangeline nodded with a smile. "He's nine, hence the child-like writing." He added with a chuckle. She nodded.

' _Another_ alter?'

"Ah… yeah." He hesitated. " _I'm_ actually an alter." He gave her a sheepish smile as he watched for a reaction. She simply tilted her head with interest, waiting for him to keep talking. "Kevin is the host, the main owner of this body, we just share time in the light."

'The light? That sounds strangely beautiful.' Evangeline smiled at him. Barry chuckled. 'So who else is there, if you don't mind me asking?'

"I don't mind. It's nice for someone to actually believe in us, ya know, besides your aunt. There may be other people in here but it does get lonely…" Barry admitted as he tapped his head. "Not counting Kevin or myself there are 21 others." Evangeline's eyebrows rose and Barry chuckled. "I know, big number." Evangeline suddenly looked sad. "Hey, what's the matter?"

'My aunt tells me about her thesis and papers and I know that alters appear (like for the first time) because of stress or great traumas.' Barry frowned slightly. 'It just breaks my heart that Kevin has so many, because of terrible things he's gone through.' Barry didn't respond and looked away. Evangeline quickly typed something else and showed him. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive or anything. I just got really concerned.' She wouldn't look at him anymore.

"Hey, it's alright." Barry assured her quickly. "I know you didn't mean anything by it." He gave her a soft smile. It caught Barry's eye that she had started to hug herself as they walked. "Evangeline. Really, it's okay. I'm not angry or upset with you, honey." He reassured in a gentle tone. She slowly looked at him and saw something in his eyes that made her feel more relaxed in an instant. He suddenly chuckled. "Hedwig wants me to tell you to smile. He thinks you're very pretty." He added playfully with a wink. Evangeline couldn't help but smile at him.

'Tell him I say thank you'

…

The two entered the small café, it was generally quiet, a few other patrons were talking at their own tables. A few people sat with books or a laptop. Evangeline 'told' Barry what she wanted, after he insisted on paying since it was his idea, and she took a seat at a booth by the window. Barry came back after a few minutes with their drinks and two bagels.

"Here you go, my dear." He said as he set hers in front of her before sitting down in the seat across. She smiled in thanks. "So…" Barry began. "You think I could see some of your work?" he asked with a smile.

'Only if you show me yours.' Evangeline countered as she bit into her bagel.

"Deal." Barry said with a nod and a chuckle. Evangeline looked through her phone for a bit then hesitated.

'What's your number? I could text you some pictures instead.' She held out her phone which had _edit new contact_ on the screen.

"Oh right, that makes more sense, wouldn't want to take away the only way you can talk to me." He said as he typed in his info before handing it back. "We never really text people so… I'll tell the others to introduce themselves if you text and someone else ends up getting it." Evangeline nodded.

'Would I ever get to meet the others? Hedwig sounds adorable.' Barry chuckled with a huge smile.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." He took a sip of his drink. "Only some of us are allowed to be in the light when we're out and about." He explained. "Like Hedwig can't, it wouldn't look good if people saw a grown man's body acting like a nine-year-old." Evangeline nodded. "He was bummed about it at first but then Patricia got him a couple hamsters, he wanted a puppy but - " he stopped seeing Evangeline had stopped mid-bite. She blinked at him. He chuckled nervously. "Uh yeah… some of the other alters are... women." He said.

'How many?' she asked. Barry started to count in his head and Evangeline raised her eyebrows. It wasn't in a weirded-out way but more of a fascinated sort of way.

"Well, there's Jade, Norma, Bernice, Patricia, Polly, Rakel, Felicia, Kat and Mary Reynolds." He listed off.

'you might as well list off everyone else.' She chuckled silently. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Well, there's me, Kevin of course, Orwell… Dennis, Hedwig, Luke, Heinrich, Ansel, Jalin, Goddard, B.T, Samuel, Ian and Mr Pritchard."

'I'm definitely going to have trouble remembering all of those.' She admitted.

"Yeah, it's a lot." Barry agreed with a nod. "Took me a while to learn everyone too." He admitted in a mock whisper that made her smile. "And there wasn't even that many back then."

'do you think they'd like me?'

"Well there are some you'd get along with fine but others are more… picky about other people. They don't really trust others." Evangeline nodded in understanding but frowned slightly. "But hey, you don't have to please everyone. I like you, that counts for something right?" she smiled at him and nodded. "Plus you have Hedwig's vote for sure."

'Thank you.' She gave him a smile.

"Now, about your art?" he smiled and she nodded before searching through her phone.

The two exchanged photos of some of their pieces and talked about different things pertaining to either fashion or other arts while they finished their drinks and bagels. Barry got Evangeline's opinion on a few ideas that he'd thought of then, drawn on napkins, and she tried her hand at drawing an outfit or two – with his help in drawing an outline of a model. Barry did most of the actual talking about different necklines, skirts and other fashion terms that Evangeline didn't know. She could tell he was very passionate about his work, the way he smiled when explaining things or the focused expression he had when adding little details.

When they finally took notice of the time they realized they'd been sitting there for almost three hours. It didn't feel that long to either of them and they reluctantly decided to start heading back.

...

The two walked beside each other as they headed back to Dr Fletcher's apartment. Barry couldn't help but noticed how relaxed Evangeline looked and the soft smile she'd had since they left the café. They walked a bit slower than they had on the way to the café.

"Evangeline…" he started. She looked up at him. "I had an ulterior motive for asking you out today." He confessed. Evangeline's eyebrows rose and her shoulders immediately tensed. "It's nothing bad." He added quickly. "Nothing to be concerned about. I just have a question for you." She tilted her head.

'A question you couldn't email?'

"No, this is a very personal question and deserved to be asked in person." Barry smiled. "I meant it when I said you had a beautiful smile, before." He noticed her cheeks start to flush as she tried to hide a smile. "You sketch, right?" he asked even though he knew the answer. "So you'll probably understand, when you see something and everything just starts to flow, the creative juices and such." She nodded. "The second I saw you all these ideas came to me, I almost couldn't get them down on paper fast enough." He said with a chuckle and Evangeline smiled in amusement. "What I'm trying to ask is, would you be my muse?" he asked. Her eyebrows came together in confusion. "You wouldn't have to be my model for my designs or anything but we could just hang out again and… maybe a have shopping day…just spend more time together." he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

'So you're asking me out again?' she asked with a smile.

"Pretty much, yeah." He admitted with a laugh.

'I'd love to. When and where?'

"Well, how do you feel about the zoo?"

* * *

 **Sorry it was short but hey Hedwig is in the next chapter. I hope I do his adorableness justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed, Favorite/Followed.**

 **To answer CaptainFluggers question of if this takes place before or after the ******incident** : I assume by incident you mean what happens to Kevin at the zoo with the two girls and not the movie events themselves. I said in the A/N of the last chapter that "we're not going into movie events for a while, if at all" so I might not even go into movie events (which would include the incident.) Simple answer: Before.** **  
**

* * *

Barry and Evangeline made plans for the coming weekend to hang out at the zoo where, she learned, Kevin worked. Since Kevin had to work though, Barry figured he could show her around after closing time. Hedwig was very excited since that meant he could go into the light and finally meet Evangeline. The idea was actually Hedwig's as he'd been begging and bothering Barry all week and every time they saw her until the man finally gave in.

Evangeline approached the zoo's main gate about half an hour after closing time, it was already locked but she could see a man in a maintenance uniform about thirty feet away. He was replacing the bag of a trash bin. Evangeline tilted her head as she tried to see if it was Barry; his back was to her and his head was down so she could only see the edge of the green cap on his head. The man stood up and she saw the familiar shaved head. He turned and happened to glance over at the gate; he paused when he saw her. She waved with a smile and he looked around, unsure if she was waving at him. He, hesitantly, pointed at himself and she nodded. For a moment she was confused herself, but then she realized that it wasn't Barry she was looking at. The man hesitated but walked over.

"Hi?" he greeted, warily. Evangeline quickly typed out something then held up her phone for him to see.

'Hello. I can't speak, so I use this.'

"Oh, okay. Uh… I'm sorry, have we met before? I'm not so good with names or faces."

'I'm Evangeline. Who are you?'

"I'm…Kevin." He said, the confusion clear in his voice and on his face. Why would this girl just randomly come up to the gates to talk to him? Multiple scenarios started to play out in his head.

'I've met Barry.'

"B-Barry?" he started to smile nervously then stopped. A sudden feeling of comfort and reassurance came over him. "Evangeline… right." Kevin nodded. "Sorry, Barry did tell me you'd be coming by today. It's… it's nice to meet you." He said with a nervous smile. "Oh, here." He grabbed a ring of keys off his belt and unlocked the gate before opening it for her. Evangeline smiled as she walked in and Kevin swallowed as his throat began to feel dry but he smiled back. "I uh- I just have to finish up." He gestured behind him. Evangeline nodded. "You can look around if you'd like." Evangeline nodded again and Kevin took a step backward with an awkward smile. "I'll just-" he gestured behind him again before turning and heading back to finish up his work.

Evangeline started walking through the zoo, slowly as she took in all the animals. She walked underneath the tiger catwalk and stopped to look up as the large cats glowered down at her. The sound of running made her tense and she turned to see Kevin – well, Kevin's body – running towards her. He had a huge smile on his face and he started jumping up and down when he stopped in front of her.

"Hi!" he said as he tried, but failed, to hide his excitement. Evangeline smiled back and gave him a small wave. "My name's Hedwig. Did you get my letter? Barry said he'd give it to you. Did you get it?" he asked excitedly as he bounced on his feet. Evangeline nodded and smiled as she noticed how the lisp the boy had seemed to make him sound even more innocent. "Did you like it?"

'I loved it.'

"Why don't you talk?" Hedwig asked bluntly.

'I can't.'

"Why not?" he asked as he tilted his head. Evangeline hesitated.

'Well… something happened and I just can't talk now; I try but nothing comes out.'

"What happened?" he asked with wide eyes.

'Something bad.' Evangeline frowned as she kept her eyes to the ground. Hedwig frowned and his lip started to quiver. He suddenly hugged her around her waist. She flinched and let out a small gasp as she almost stumbled back. Hedwig buried his face in her shoulder the best he could; he was taller than her though he didn't seem to notice. She put her arms around him, hesitantly, and rubbed his back slightly. He pulled away after a long moment and looked down at her, a few tears fell down his cheeks and she used her sleeve to wipe them away. She shook her head slowly in a silent 'don't cry' since her phone was behind his back still. He sniffled and pulled away before wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Suddenly Hedwig's face lit up and he pushed Evangeline's shoulder, unintentionally hard, not knowing his own strength causing her to have to take a step back.

"Tag! You're it!" he shouted before running away. The moment his hand had connected with her shoulder a jolt of fear ran through her and her legs soon gave out beneath her. She caught herself on her hands, her right hand still holding her phone, her knuckles scraping against the pavement. Her body felt numb as she stared down in front of her. She didn't even feel the pain in her now skinned hands and knees as her breathing picked up. The air seemed thicker and as much as she tried to inhale it didn't seem like she was getting enough air.

Hedwig looked behind him and stopped when he saw her on the ground.

"You're supposed to chase me!" he called back to her. "Huh? But Barry I don't wanna!" he whined aloud as he stomped his foot with his fists clenched. "I just got the light!" a moment later his composure changed and Barry ran over and crouched to her level. He reached out a hand to her shoulder but halfway through thought better of it and took his hand back.

"Evangeline?" he spoke softly. She didn't move or respond to him in any way. "I'm sorry about Hedwig, I told him to take it easy on the energy today." The concern was clear in his voice as he looked her over. "Oh honey, you're bleeding." He breathed out as he saw her knees through her now torn leggings and the palms of her hands. She didn't move but tears had welled up in her eyes and fell down to the pavement. "Okay, honey, I'm going to have Luke carry you to where we all live, we need to get you cleaned up and I'll make you some tea. Okay, hun?" she didn't respond. Barry frowned and his composure changed.

"Hey there, you're safe." He spoke in a soft, slightly southern accent. "I need you to calm your breathing." He said. "Can you do that for me? Breath out as much as you can." She exhaled as much as she could but her body jolted and she gasped in a breath. "Shh shh everything is gonna be alright." She tried again and after a minute or two, with Luke's coaching, she was able to calm her breathing enough. "I'm going to pick you up now, sweetheart." He said slowly. "You're safe." He assured her as he moved towards her slowly. The moment he touched her she flinched away, her eyes shutting tightly. "No one's gonna hurt you darlin'." He gently picked her up. "I got you." He cooed as he lifted her. She gripped onto his shirt but let go almost immediately. "Do what you gotta do, sweetheart." She gripped his shirt and let her head fall on his shoulder. "There you go. It's alright. Just breathe. Focus on your breathing." He whispered as he brought her towards a maintenance entrance. "You're safe."

…

Luke brought Evangeline down to Kevin's home and into the main room before he gently set her onto the couch. He kneeled beside her as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I'm gonna go get the first aid kit. I'll be right back, I promise. You are safe here." He stood up and she hugged herself tighter. Luke hurried to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet before grabbing the necessary things. He returned to find Evangeline sitting with her feet on the floor, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. When he walked up to her, she avoided looking at him. He knelt in front of her and started to clean up the scrapes on her knees. "I'm going to have to cut these. Barry'll buy you new ones." He said as he pulled the ripped fabric of her leggings. She nodded, still not looking at him. He took a small pair of scissors and cut holes big enough that he could properly clean her wounds. "This may sting a little, darlin'" he said before dabbing the bleeding scrapes with an antiseptic soaked cotton ball. Evangeline winced and he smiled up at her sheepishly. "Sorry." He finished her knees and held out his hands for hers. She hesitated but put one of her hands, palm up, in his. Her face would've flushed if she wasn't so shaken up. He was very gentle and once he was finished wrapping her hands he kissed her the knuckles of her right hand lightly. Evangeline swallowed and got her phone out of her pocket.

'Thank you.' She was still too embarrassed to look at him. Luke stood up.

"No problem at all, darlin'." He assured her. "Barry's going to make you some tea, you just rest now. Lay down if you need to." He said as he gave her a soft smile before heading to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Barry came out of the kitchen holding a mug. He walked up to her and sat beside her before slowly handing her the mug.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked softly. Evangeline nodded slowly as she took the mug in both her hands. "I'm sorry about Hedwig, like I said before I told him to dial it down a few notches." She shook her head with the best smile she could muster at the moment. "Well, this isn't how I wanted to show you our place but… here it is." He let out a forced chuckle, concern still in his features. "Are you hungry? I could make you something. A sandwich?" She shook her head politely. "Alright. You wanna just sit here for a bit?" She nodded. "We can do that." He said with a gentle smile. "You don't have to explain anything." He assured her. "If you do want to talk," he gestured to her phone. "I am here. I'm a good listener but I do enjoy reading as well." He said with a playful smile. She smiled gratefully.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Evangeline drank her tea.

"Hedwig would like to apologize," Barry started. "If that's okay with you?" she nodded. He smiled at her and his composure changed; he seemed to shrink down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Angel." The boy said a moment later. She looked at him as he looked down at his hands in his lap. "I didn't mean to make you sad. Please don't be mad at me." Evangeline shook her head with a small smile. He looked so sad she couldn't help herself and hugged him. He hugged back and she heard him sniffle slightly. She pulled back and showed him her phone.

'I'm not mad at you Hedwig.' She assured him. His face lit up.

"You wanna see my hamsters? They always make me feel better." She nodded as she put her mug down on a coaster. His face lit up and he took her hand before pulling her up and out of the room. "The dark one is George and the light one is Fred." He explained as he looked back at her with a smile, pulling her down a long hallway. "Jade sometimes reads Harry Potter to me before bed." He said with a goofy smile that made Evangeline smile back. They went into his room and her smile grew when she saw how it seemed to perfectly look like a nine-year-old's bedroom. Child-like crayon drawings were up all over the walls, a medium sized stereo by a drawn window, toys were up on shelves around the room, a tank on top of a dresser where two hamsters were running around. There was a grey couch against the wall with pillows and a comforter, presumably used as his bed.

'You like tigers?' Evangeline asked when she noticed many of the stuffed animals were tigers as well as a ceramic lamp.

"Yeah. You wanna play Operation?" he asked as he pointed to the box on a bookshelf. Evangeline nodded. Hedwig jumped up and down before getting the box. He set up on the floor and Evangeline sat across from him. She helped him put in all the little plastic pieces before they took turns getting them out. After only a few pieces were taken out Hedwig soon became bored and got up. He went over to his stereo as Evangeline stood as well. "Do you like music? Do you wanna dance with me? Do you like Kanye West?" Evangeline shrugged, she wasn't too into that kind of music. Hedwig started to frown but she held up her phone with a smile.

'But I'd love to dance with you.' Hedwig's face lit up and he quickly turned on the stereo, the CD already in it, before he came up to her and pulled her hands so she was more in the middle of the room with him. He started dancing like a child would, without a care in the world, and Evangeline couldn't stop smiling.

The boy, despite having the older body of a man in his 30s, seemed to have an endless amount of energy; he danced long after Evangeline had to stop. She sat on the couch while he continued to dance in his own quirky way until he suddenly stopped and started to whine.

"But I don't wanna! We're having fun!" he said, presumably to one of the others. Hedwig stopped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms. "Fine." He turned to Evangeline with a pout. "I have to go now." He complained as he turned off the stereo.

'It was very nice to meet you. We'll have to dance again sometime.' Evangeline smiled at him. He smiled back then his composure changed. His posture straightened and his face seemed to harden.

He looked around the room and frowned seeing the Operation game left on the ground. With a sigh he began to pick up the pieces. Evangeline watched him for a moment before she stood to help. When he heard her move he turned to her.

"Who-? Right." He squinted a moment before he figured out his own question. "There's a pair of glasses…in the kitchen, I don't trust Hedwig to carry them when his turn is before mine." He said. She took note of his accent. Evangeline nodded with a small smile and left the room to get the glasses. When she returned he put them on and got a proper look at her. He swallowed and held out his hand. "Dennis. I already know your name." he said. Evangeline looked at his hand and hesitated before looking up at him. He took his hand back but didn't seem to be offended.

'Nice to meet you.' She looked down and noticed he'd cleaned and put away any and all toys on the floor and even made Hedwig's 'bed'.

"Barry didn't leave a mess in the kitchen, did he?" he asked. Evangeline shook her head but he was already leaving the room to check. She followed behind him, back down the hallway and into the kitchen where she watched as he started to tidy up the kitchen. Evangeline went into the living area and got the mug her tea was in before bringing it to the kitchen. Dennis turned to her and held out his hand for it. "Thank you for using a coaster." He said as he glanced at her. Evangeline nodded. He went back to cleaning and Evangeline rocked back and forth on her feet for a moment. She hesitated but reached out and lightly touched his arm, his head snapped in her direction, not expecting her to do that. "Yes?"

'I guess I should be going?' Dennis frowned.

"Is that a statement or a question?" he asked. Evangeline smiled sheepishly.

'I don't know if you want me to leave or not. I was supposed to hang out with Barry but then Hedwig showed up and…'

"Do you want to leave?" he asked. She shrugged. "It's my turn to be in the light, we have a schedule." He explained. "Barry gave up his time to Hedwig, that's not my fault."

'I could help you clean. That's what you're going to do, right? I saw the box of cleaning stuff with your name on it.'

"Yes… alright." He started walking out of the room then stopped. His tone of voice changed but his composure stayed the same.

"She's a guest!" Barry said in disbelief at the man.

"She offered to help." Dennis replied.

" _Still_. It's late, you should walk her home."

" _Fine_." Dennis turned to face her as he cleared his throat. "I will walk you home." Evangeline blinked in surprise at what had just happened in front of her. She quickly snapped out of it and nodded with a smile. He looked down at himself and saw he was still in Kevin's uniform. "Just let me change first."

…

It was silent the whole walk back to Dr Fletcher's apartment. It truly fascinated Evangeline how one day she could be walking with Barry who'd talk the whole way then another day she'd walk with Dennis in complete silence. He was tenser than Barry and seemed to have more of a swift march than the carefree walk Barry had. Evangeline had some trouble keeping up with him and his long legs, she ended up almost jogging beside him. Finally she reached out and grabbed his sleeve causing him to stop and turn to look down at her.

'Slow down please. You walk much faster than I can.'

"Sorry." He said. They started walking again, slower this time, and she noticed Dennis glancing at her from time to time. She looked up at him and tilted her head. He didn't say anything and continued looking forward as they walked.

They soon came to the apartment and Evangeline started up the steps while Dennis remained at the bottom.

"Goodnight." He said before turning and walking away. Evangeline frowned; she hadn't gotten to thank him for walking her home.

* * *

 **A/N: So the only characters we know about Canonically are Dennis, Barry, Jade(kinda), Orwell(Kinda), Hedwig and Patricia so every other character/identity is going to be made up by me.**


End file.
